May the lone wolves cry and the blood rain fall
by darkenekangel
Summary: Naruto ppl in High school, mainly pairing on itachi and OC. a bit of Inoshika NaruHin SasuSaku,IruKAKA GOre violence, reader's beware, ITachi's a gang leader! please r


May the Lone wolves cry and the blood rain fall.  
  
BY: Darkenekangel  
  
Warning!!! Itachi/OC Sasusaku InoShika NaruHin Kaka/Iru TO those whose read my fics that I never finished I haven't been on since October 2003 and my writing senses have been dulled? =D have a great day.  
  
Warning!!! Blood and gore and violence.  
  
I don't own Naruto or any of its character's except for Itachi.XD runs away  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Crap I'm going to be late!" she said to herself while glancing at her watch, 8:29am, and school started at 8:30am. She ran as quick as she can towards the entrance of the school grounds, hoping that school's in Japan don't give detention on the first day. (No not a Mary sue, just keep on readin') The girl bolted up the stairs of the building and into the classroom on her right.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late! I sort of got lost on the way," she explained.  
  
"Oh, you're the new transfer student from Russia right? You may be excuse from detention since you aren't familiar with this city, have a seat." The teacher instructed.  
  
She just nodded and rushed to a empty seat, not wanting to be any more late.  
  
"So...your name is Ketsueki Ame, and is a transfer student from Russia." The teacher murmured before standing up." My name is Iruka Sensei, I will be teaching you about ninja history throughout this semester, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. This is Ketsueki Ame," Iruka Sensei pointed at Ketsueki."She is a new student so please make her feel welcomed."  
  
"Hi, err... my name is Ketsueki Ame, but you can call me Ketsu, Ket whichever one. I'm in Tenth grade." She introduced herself. Everyone except for a few people turned to look at her. Feeling the heat rising from being stared at she felt her face turn hot.  
  
"Stop looking I'm just a new kid," she protested. Everyone turned and faced the teacher to listen to the lesson.  
  
' I don't look that foreign do I?' she thought. Ketsueki had long brown hair tied into to pigtails, and 2 locks of hair on each side of her face that was highlighted pink. Her eyes were a shade of Mahogany and blood red. She wore a black wide cargo pants that could be unzipped and turned into a part of shorts, and ninja shoes that were pitch black.  
  
Ketsu Unloaded her Notebook and pencil kit from her backpack and started to copy down notes on what the teacher was saying.  
' Down ninja history, just cause this is Japan doesn't mean we should slave away knowing about these kind on things.' The brunette thought and tried not to fall asleep while he droned on about the war between a village called The Sound and Konoha.  
  
It was 11:45 by the time that the ninja history class was finished (1), and she was realllly glad to be outta there. Ketsu was just out the door when a certain pink hair girl ran up to her and asked" Do you want to eat lunch with us? We'll show you around the building afterwards" the girl said.  
  
"Sure, that'll be great" she replied.  
  
"Okies, well I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!" Sakura greeted. 'Wow, pink hair and her name is Cherry Blossom, I'll be surprised if he room isn't pink too,' the thought sent shivers down her spine as she reluctantly followed the skipping girl into the cafeteria.  
  
Sakura led her down to the basement and into a really big room filled with chairs and tables lined up in rows.  
"Come, my friends want to meet you," Exclaimed Sakura and dragged Ketsu up to a table on the far corner of the room. She plopped Ketsu onto a seat between a blonde chick and a girl with mysterious gray eyes. Across from the 3 of em' on the other side of the table was Sakura, a guy with hair tied into a high ponytail and a kid with yellow hair.  
  
"That dumb blonde (2) is Ino-pig," Sakura said pointing a finger at the girl with blue eyes.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice! You have a big forehead that will stay there forever while my hair can be dyed. But who would dye such lovely hair?" Ino replied while stroking her hair and flicking it back.  
  
"Ermm, anyways, Hinata is the one on your left, and beside me is Shikamaru and Naruto," Sakura said, and then went off to get something to drink.  
  
"Ko..Konnichiwa Ketsu-chan" Hinata replied meekly.  
  
"You don't have to be so shy, I won't bite," Ketsu replied with a nervous laugh." Not unless I'm provoked to anyways..." she said quietly, a ebil (evil) laugh wanting to erupt from her throat.  
  
"I'm Shikamaru by the way, very excruciatingly nice to meet you, " he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"I'm Naruto!! I'm gonna be the next Hokage when I grow up!!!" He yelled out to her.  
  
"Hokage?" Ketsu said in confusion.  
  
"Our principal you idiot! I'm gonna rule over this school the way I want it to be then!!" He shouted out to her.  
"I think I'll join Sakura into getting something to drink," She said and inched away from the not normal people to go behind Sakura in the line.  
  
"Hey watcha doing here? I thought you'll be with my friends talking or something," Asked Sakura.  
  
"I did, they're just a bit odd, and I was thirsty anyways," Ketsu reassured Sakura. Not wanting Sakura to think that she doesn't like her friends. She headed towards the register to pay for her Barq's and headed back to the table.  
  
"Everyone's coming in now, I guess Iruka Sensei let's us out early." Ketsu said to no one.  
  
"Where is Sasuke?" Said a deep voice from nowhere.  
  
Ketsu turned around to be met with a figure with red eyes and a black coat that reached his ankles. He showed no emotion as he walked to where Sakura was sitting and spoke;" You showed know where Sasuke is, you always seem to be stalking him" he said with a hint of malice in his voice.  
  
"Ehheheh, I dunno where he can be I haven't seen him all day, after all it is the first day of school," she stuttered out quickly.  
  
' Why is everyone suddenly so nervous when this hotshot is here?' Ketsu wondered and continued to star at the scene.  
  
"Itachi please go away now, we don't want useless people to be scaring the new kids," Shikamaru said calmly, but you can hear the annoyance in his voice. Itachi then glanced at you and smirked.  
  
"So you don't want this girl to get scared huh? I think she's in for a surprise because this school has a lot of secrets that should be enough to make her scream," he muttered.  
  
"What secrets about the school? This school seems normal to me, why don't you just back away from us and leave us alone. It is obvious that this Sasuke you're looking for isn't here." Ketsu said glaring at Itachi's red eyes in a menacing way. Their eyes locked for a second and Ketsu suddenly felt a spark of Fear and darkness spread through her body, but it only lasted for no more than a second. She took a swag of her Barq's and stared at his retreating form.  
  
"What the fuck was that? Don't think your eye's scare me loser!" She yelled out after him. He didn't even glance back and continued walking.  
  
"Ketsueki Ame, What do you think you were doing? He'll get you for sure now!" Exclaimed Sakura with a frightened look in her eyes.  
"Whaaaa?" Ketsu said in confusion.  
  
"He's the gang leader of the Akatsuki, I heard they do assassination's and lot's of other stuff for people, drugs, smuggling stuff to black market, anything. It's best to tell him off and stuff," Ino answered.  
  
"Mou mou, when I become the Hokage I will serve for justice and kick his puny ass!!!!!" Screamed out Naruto and jumped onto the table as soon as Itachi was out of earshot.  
  
"What classes do you guys have next? I have ninja training till end of school," Ketsu said while looking at her timetable.  
  
"Ino, Hinata and I do," Shikamaru replied, taking a bite out of a hamburger that appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Hinata, why are you so quiet? I was joking when I said I bit you know," Ketsu assured her and tried to get her to talk.  
  
"Oh, umm I'm like this always like this, don't mind me," she said meekly and ran off towards the Gym.  
  
"Well she's sorta anti-social. We better go, I have to warm up." Ketsu said and grunted when she picked up her bag.  
  
"Good Idea, we can always eat lunch after that, we're having Kakashi Sensei as our teacher this year. We had him last year too, and he always gives us lunch breaks after half an hour. You know it's not good to eat then train," Sakura said.  
  
Ketsu and her new friends followed suit and they all walked to the Gym.  
  
They all entered the Gym and dropped their bags onto the bleachers. The clock hanging at the center of the Gym fro, the ceiling read ' 12:04pm' class should be starting in 11 minutes.  
  
"So what do we train here?" Questioned Ketsu.  
  
"Oh just basic ninja skills, we usually have a match or 2 at the beginning of the class just for fun. We all seem to like the competition here. But you're got to watch out though; Ninja class is a mix of sophomore's and senior student's," Ino told Ketsu as he unzipped the bottom half of her cargo pants off so she can move easier in her make shift shorts.  
  
"You better take off that hoodie too, it may get in the way of training"  
  
"True true," Ketsu agreed and was about to take off her hoodie when she notice whom it was talking to her. She glared at him.  
  
"HENNTTTAIIII!!!!!!!!!" she screamed before punching a silver haired man in the face. Ketsu did take off her hoodie, it was summer time and it was rather warm that day. She wore a black tank top with nets that were attached to the straps, the net going down to her elbows. Ketsu grumbled and walked towards the 'pervert'.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing?" question Ketsu with anger.  
  
"Ketsu please calm down he was always like that ever since he came here, he's our teacher Kakashi Sensei," informed Sakura sighing.  
  
"Yeah whatever," gruffed Ketsu before walking to the bleacher's and stuffing her detached pant fabric into her backpack.  
  
"Well class, why don't we started early with a few matches?" Yelled out Kakashi to everyone in the Gym. It has seemed that everyone decided to come early because it was the first day.  
  
"We have a new student with us, her name is Ketsueki Ame, who would like to challenge her for a match? We would all like to know what her extent in ninja techniques is right? After all she is new," said Kakashi. Ketsu twitched at this sudden announcement without her consent.  
  
"She the walked forward from the crowd of students as they formed a circle around her and whoever her opponent will be.  
  
"GO Ketsu!!!!! Kick their butts!!!" Yelled out Sakura. A figure then walked up to the center of the ring. He was dress in a black T-shirt and black shorts with ninja shoes.  
  
"Itachi? What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Ketsu.  
  
"You seemed very confident in beating me up in the cafeteria, why don't you do that now?" He said and grinned a devilish grin.  
  
"Screw you Uchiha! Let's fight already!" she exclaimed and got into a fighting stance her anger seeping out. (She later found out from Sakura his last name was Itachi Uchiha. o. O)  
  
"As you wish, I hope you signed the form. It says that if people died in this class the school is not responsible for anything, neither is the cause," he replied and got out two kunai's and aimed them at her.  
  
Ketsu dodged them easily and jumped to the side, only to be meet with a dozen Senbon's aimed for her. She did a forward flip and vaulted herself over the Senbon's to be meet with kunai's. Again.  
  
'This Itachi, what does he think I am? I think I'll finish this rather quickly if this is all he has to beat me,' she thought and back flipped till she was directly facing her opponent 20 feet away. Ketsu reached into a pocket in her pants and pulled out a metal case about the length of chopsticks. (Couldn't think of anything else XD) IT made a whirring noise and then stretched itself till it was the length of a katana. A katana it is, she took out another one and it did the same thing with the same whirring noise. The blades glowed a eerie white light, the lights reflecting off it's polished surface. She took one in each hand and placed then in a cross in front of her.  
  
"Now let's start the ass whooping" she declared and dashed towards him with lighting speed.  
  
"Ketsu seems very confident doesn't she?" Shikamaru said to Naruto in a low voice.  
  
" Mou, but confidence is good in a battle right?" Asked Naruto  
  
"Not when they're over confident. This is Itachi we're talking about, one of the best ranked ninja's in Japan, idiot." Said Shikamaru. Naruto grinned sheepishly and turned his attention back to the match.  
  
Itachi expertly blocked the attack from Ketsu and attempted to cut off her hands with a kunai. She dodged this and slashed him apart. 'That was way too easy' she thought. Then the decapitated Itachi turned to water. She wasn't surprised about this and was already on lookout for him. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist and fling her towards the gym walls. Just noticing in time, Ketsu did a twist in the air with her body and successfully landed on the wall with her feet, using Charka to sustain her footing on the walls. Her brown locks block all possible views if her eye, so no one could read what she was thinking. She slowly lifted her head and red eyes were visible.  
  
A few people gasped and a few shuttered, the eyes wereeyes of a angry and pissed off girl.  
  
"You weasel, those hair bands were new," she grumbled and she started to glow with a gray charka around her, the sphere if water floated in front of her. Itachi wasted no time and jumped up to aim a fatal kick at her face. Ketsu made no move evade or block the attack.  
  
A Big splash could be heard from different classrooms throughout the school. Some people thinking it was a flood, but actually it was a wave of water that decided to come out of nowhere and hit Itachi, flinging him sideways and slamming into the wall with a strong force.  
  
"The wave just materialize outta nowhere Shikamaru!! You're the smart one! Tell me what's happening?!!" Asked a Pissed off Ino.  
  
"Sugoiiii, I wonder what academy Ketsu trained under before she came here, I think I'll ask her after this." Said Sakura in awe.  
  
' Interesting,' thought Kakashi, watching from the side line.' she seems to have a amazing Kekkai Genkai technique that I haven't heard of. It could've been past down by someone from the mist village a long time ago. But for such a young age, to be possessing so much power, she could be a good rival to Itachi's powers.' His brow's then slightly furrowed,' but she didn't have to get me and a few others soaked too, it was unnecessary.'  
  
Another guy in the crowd watch with intensity. He had the similar gray eyes as Hinata, except a bunch if veins were popping out on either side of his eyes. ' Who is this girl?' he thought.' I think I'll research who she really is, not 1 out of a million people have that much power,'  
  
Back to the fight, Itachi didn't seemed too battered, only a few scratches here and there, but his elbow joint was bent in a irregular angle. He still was unfazed, he slowly stood up and faced Ketsu who was now on the ground, the wave of water in a over shape now beside her. It stood around 4-5 meters from the ground, the water not moving much standing doormat there.  
  
' Time to end this,' thought Itachi, his patience wearing thin. Itachi walked a few steps closer to her, and closed her eyes.  
  
"You know that technique won't work on me again, don't waste your Chakra," she called out to him.  
  
Itachi slowly opened up his eyes and peered directly into Ketsu's. Her suddenly froze in her tracks, her body freezing up completely.  
  
"Let's search for the most unhappiest memory in your mind, and replay it, for 48 hours," he whispered, and opened his eyes fully with a snap. His Sharingan weren't just Sharingans anymore. His pupil was so big now the 3 dot's on a usually Sharingan look's like spikes protruding out of the black dot in the center.  
  
Ketsu go onto her knees and hands bending over in pain.  
  
She was in a different world now. She knew it was an illusion, but her spirit didn't know that. There was a red moon, and everything was pitch black, but she could still see it happening again. 2 kids and a older teen were shackled onto a wall, the metal cutting into their wrists and ankles, making them bleed. She was tied onto a chair with a series of ropes and could not move. She couldn't move even if she wasn't bound. Her head turned to a boy around the age of 7, a man went up to him and got out a simple pocketknife. And started slicing flesh off of the child. He screamed in pain and agony like there was no tomorrow. The evil man continued slicing until there were no more flesh on the kid's right arm, only the blood dripping bone there. The kid was crying and screaming so much; it was the only thing you could hear. And Ketsu sat there, only able to look, not touch, or attempt to save them. Soon the kid was dead, bit's of flesh torn or sliced off his face.  
  
The man just laughed and moved onto the little girl who was crying for her dead brother. But before she had an idea of what he did to her, she gasped in horror and pain as she saw her leg being thrown, and landed right beside Ketsu. Ketsu turned and looked at the bloody limb that belonged to her little sister, she could feel tears streaming down her face, cold tears. The man now had a butcher knife, and sliced the girls abdomen in half, her intestines spilled out and unraveled itself on the stone floor. She screamed and begged him to just let her die. He soon got tired of her screams and decapitated her. Utter silence filled the room and the last one screamed for the man to let Ketsu go.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't kill her, we'll let her live, with this memory forever, as a payback to what her father did to my wife," he whispered hoarsely and continued his massacre on the 3 siblings. Soon all was dead. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the bodies, on the man, on Ketsu. Ketsu could feel the stickiness of the blood, the warm trail rolling down her neck and into her shirt, soaking it with her sister's blood. The man walked over to her and cut the ropes with his knife, the pocketknife that did what it did.  
  
"Go on now child, go and strive to life like this, with this memory of your loved one's dying, "he said and pushed her out of the room, and into the night. She couldn't thinks, and just ran under she couldn't run. Laying down on the grass and dirt, Ketsu felt asleep.  
  
It happened over and over again, for 48 hours it replayed itself to her, only her.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Sakura to no one.  
  
"I think Itachi used his frigging Sharingan and did something to her," muttered naruto and continued to glare at the match.  
  
Ketsu snapped out of her trance. She was back now, away from the nightmare, she felt weak, like she was gonna throw up, the images faintly flashed in her mind. She tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly. She felt her Chakra being emitted throughout the Gym.  
  
"How could you...use such thing's as a tool? That's unacceptable," she growled. Ketsu slowly got up, her eye's now a glowing red, she stood up brushed her hair away from her face, letting people see her crying.' Crying isn't for weak people, it's for people who have emotions' she remembered her elder sister say.  
  
But she was different now; she had a upside down kanji for person glowing white on her left cheek.(look's like a Y) The water came to life and formed thousand's of senbons and attacked Itachi, Itachi dodged them, but they seems to have a mind of their own and when at him again, this time from all directions so there was now escape.  
  
Just when Itachi was about to meet his doom with pressurized water that took the shape of Senbons, they turned back to water and splashed onto the floor like rain.  
  
Ketsu laid there on the gym floor, unconscious, it seems like the Mange Sharingan did work on her after all, and broke her spirit.  
  
Sakura ran up to her and with Ino carried her out the hall to the infirmary.  
  
"Honestly Kakashi, what were you thinking letting the match keeping going? You could've gotten them killed!" asked Shikamaru.  
  
He shrugged," don't worry they'll be fine and besides, no one could ever stop a match between Itachi and whoever," stated Kakashi.  
  
"Good Job, Itachi, show no mercy ne?" Said a guy with blue skin as Itachi walked past to sit onto the bleachers.  
  
"You have 5 seconds before I do the same to you, now leave me alone," he said  
  
The blue guy walked away, so he was a good distance away from him. Itachi was deep in thought,' she could almost evade my Sharingan, which is impossible, and survive the Mange Sharingan and still had the strength left to do such a Chakra based attack. This girl must have a Kekkai Genkai ability,'  
  
"Okay class, settle down now, we will started with our warm up, oh and Itachi, please go and get your broken arm fixed," called out Kakashi. He watched Itachi's retreating form and glared ever so slightly at Itachi.' Damn kid had to do that to someone who just came here,' he thought and continued to instruct the class on stretching and warm-ups.  
  
Naruto, was nowhere to be found. If you were in the hallways you could see a blur of yellow darting to where Itachi was.  
  
"You bastard!!! Doing such a thing to this new girl! What do you think you are anyways? When I become a awesome ninja, I will avenge for all those people you inflicted pain on!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Itachi paid no attention to him and continued to walk onward and down the stairs.

My school has 2 classes a day one in the afternoon and one in the morning even though I'm in junior high so I made her school like this too XD  
  
No offence to blondes, I'm just trying to make Ino and Sakura's rivalry for Sasuke wuv be there in the story loud and clear.  
  
I know Sasuke Hasn't made an appearance yet, but he will in the 2nd chapter.  
  
I know Itachi dusn't use Senbon's but in my fanfic he does. They're easy to carry around right?  
  
And sorry if the fanfic is confusing I don't explain thing's very well.. ;;  
  
I will focus on the other pairing, but I wanted to write a fight scene between them. XDXD  
  
Okies, Mange Sharingan is the short name for a legendary Sharingan technique, no I didn't make it up they explained it in chapter 224. I forgot what the real name of it is, all I know is that it's very long.  
  
Ja!!!! (Run's off to start typing the second chapter.  
  
PLEASE R AND R DOWN HERE!!!! 


End file.
